Welcome Home
by MorganxGarcia
Summary: Written in response for FanFic Challenge Round Two. When Reid discovers a shocking secret about Emily, he decides to take her consequences into his own hands.


This was written for the Fanfic Challenge Round Two on the Chit Chat on Author's Conner. Thank you to Javaeurok for the song which is insanely good.

**Disclaimer:** Don not own and will never own.

**Warning: **There is some coarse language and violence and, if your mind comes up with this conclusion, character death. Also, just pretend that Reid did inherit his mom's paranoid schizophrenia.

**Paring: **Reid/Emily

**Song: ** Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria

* * *

Six. That was the number that mattered most to Reid right now. Six. Six was the number of months Emily Prentiss and him had been dating. Six o'clock was the time that he was to meet her at her house. Six was the number of days that he had been waiting for this day, and now it had finally arrived. Six was the number of times his heart rate sped up as he neared her house, and six was the number of times that he assured himself that this was really happening.

Their entire relationship felt like a dream to him. First was the fact that a woman like Emily, beautiful, smart, strong, and amazing, would even like a guy like him, geeky and young. Not only did she like him, but she was the one who asked him out on a coffee date. From coffee dates to dinner dates to make out sessions in a secluded corner of the BAU, their relationship had progressed rapidly. And on Sunday she had asked him to come to her house so that they could play some games. Now here he was, driving to her house ready to play some games, and he ad a sneaking suspicion of what the games might be.

Excitement raced through his veins as he parked his car on the street outside of her house. He got out, fumbling with the handle a few times, and started walking up the drive. He turned onto the front walk, his hands twitching, his mind racing. His eyes swept the house looking for a sign of life in the dark windows. And he found some.

Just as he was about to ascend the steps, he saw Emily glide in front of the window looking splendid in a blood red, silk gown. His mouth had just started to water when a black-haired man followed her in front of the window. The man's lips hungrily attacked her mouth and hers devoured back equally, if not more hungrily. His hands started to roam her delicate frame to places that Reid only dreamed about touching. He gently tugged on her gown while she unbuttoned his shirt. Reid saw no more as he turn and ran back to his car.

He plunged his keys into the ignition and slammed on the pedal, wanting nothing more than to get as far away as possible form that house and that woman. Hot tears blurred his vision as he drove wildly. His abnormally large mind couldn't process the fact that Emily, the love of his life, was cheating on him.

How could she?

_She didn't love you, _a little voice in the back of his mind whispered.

Then why did she kiss me? Why did she invite me over?

_ It was all a lie. The words she spoke were lies to play with your mind._

She wouldn't cheat on me. She knows that I love her.

_She is a lying bitch. _

No, no, no. Emily is not a bitch. She is a wonderful person., he argued back, not willing to believe that his Emily would do this to him.

_Then why would she cheat on you? She knew that you were coming over, so why would she eat that man's face?_

She loves me.

_She loves breaking your heart like any bitch would do. _

Why?

_Because she doesn't care about you. She only cares about making herself happy._

Why did she go to a different man for happiness? She was happy with me!

_It's because she wasn't happy with you. She is happy with everyone else but you. _

If she can't be happy with me then she can't be happy with anyone!

_And what shall you do to make that possible?_

I'll… I'll… I'll make her feel the pain that I felt. This pain, it doesn't allow happiness. This is the pain you feel when you are betrayed by someone you care about. She will feel this pain. That I promise.

XX

The following day he got his revenge. He stared down upon her, taking in her tied hands and confused expression. He had dragged her here through the pouring rain and flashes of lightning. Here was a desolate graveyard, the etchings on the tombstones nearly all worn away by the weather. There was no better place to cause the endless pain and the vanishing happiness than in the place of so many other crashes.

Emily started to come around. Her eyes locked on Spencer's cold sockets wondering why the hell she was on her knees with her hands bound by rope in a deserted graveyard. When she was finally capable of speech she asked, "What are we doing here, Spencer?"

"Don't call me that!" he shrieked.

"Spencer?"

"You bitch, you don't deserve to call me anything anymore."

"Spencer, what's going on?' she asked, thoroughly confused by her boyfriend's change in attitude toward her.

"You are going to pay for what you did to me. You are going to feel the pain I felt."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what you did! I saw you! I saw you with that other man!" Emily was speechless first at the fact that he saw her and that man and she didn't know and second was his reaction to the whole thing. She was at a loss for a response. "Don't act like you don't know. You caused me so much pain and you- you don't even know what it feels like to be betrayed like that. But you will. You will right now." His cold, hate filled eyes stared at her scared face her helps eyes going into him asking for a forgiveness he wouldn't give.

XX

Lightning exploded, the clouds roared, and the rain continued to assault him as he walked down the muddy dirt road away form the mess behind him. Emily had got her pain and hopefully, very soon, the mad that she was doing it with would feel a similar pain. He didn't know where he would go, but he knew that the BAU was no longer his home, his family. He couldn't go back to the place where pain for a loved one would soon be felt, so he continued walking through the raging storm.


End file.
